Blasphemie (Episode)
Religiöse bajoranische Fundamentalisten sind dagegen, dass in der Schule auf Deep Space 9 wissenschaftlich über das Wurmloch unterrichtet wird. Zusammenfassung Teaser Auf dem Weg zur Schule nimmt Chief O'Brien einen Jumja-Stick und erklärt seiner Frau, wie viel Vitamin C er hat. Keiko wunder sich, woher ihr Mann das weiß. Er gibt an, dass er es von seiner neuen Assistentin Neela erfahren hat. Als der Miles anfängt Neela in hohen, lässt seine Frau ihn mit einigen Fragen auflaufen. Doch der Chief meint, dass es nicht so gemeint ist. Keiko erwidert, dass er sich nicht all zu sehr von der jungen Frau einlullen lassen soll. In der Schule unterrichtet Keiko schließlich über das Wurmloch und erläutert die Besonderheit, dass das es sich um das erste stabile Wurmloch handelt, dass bekannt ist. In diesem Moment betritt Vedek Win das Klassenzimmer. Keiko stoppt den Unterricht kurz, doch die Frau gibt der Lehrerin ein Zeichen zum Fortfahren. Daraufhin macht Keiko weiter und nennt als Grund für die Stabilität des Wurmlochs, dessen künstliche Erschaffung durch die Wurmlochwesen. Sogleich greift Winn ein. Mit ruhiger Stimme fragt sie, ob die Lehrerin mit Wesen die Propheten meint. Sie meint ja, es sind die Wesen, die die Bajoraner als Propheten kennen. Nun widmet sich Keiko dem Aufbau des Wurmlochs. Sie gibt an, dass die beim Aufbau verwendeten Verteronen dafür verantwortlich sind, dass Raumschiffe mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit sicher durch das Wurmloch liegen können. Doch wieder meldet sich Vedek Winn zu Wort und meint, dass die sichere Passage nur durch die Hände der Propheten gewährleistet ist. Die Beiden beginnen über ihre Ansichten zu diskutieren. Keiko akzeptiert zwar den Glauben der Bajoraner aber Winn meint, sie unterrichtet das nicht. Daraufhin meint die Lehrerin, dass dies auch nicht ihre, sondern die Aufgabe von Vedek Winn währe. Keiko hat lediglich die Aufgabe den Kindern Geschichte, Literatur, Mathematik und Technik beizubringen. Doch Winn sieht das ganz anders. Sie wirft der Lehrerin vor in ihrer Schule pure Blashphemie lehrt. Akt I: Philosophien Im Sicherheitsbüro schließt Neela gerade ihre Arbeit ab, als der Chief dazu kommt. Er überprüft ihre Arbeit, doch es scheint alles zu funktionieren. Die Beiden wollen das Panel, an dem die junge Bajoranerin gerade gearbeitet hat abschließen und O'Brien meint, sie brauchen einen EJ7-Interlock braucht, um das Sicherheitssigel zu schließen. Doch er hat einen bei seinem Werkzeug. Als er jedoch in seinem Werkzeugkasten nachschaut, fehlt genau dieser EJ7-Interlock. Unterdessen spricht Keiko mit Commander Sisko. Er hatte eine solche Situation schon erwartet. Er fragt sich, ob es jemals möglich ist, Bajor in die Förderation aufzunehmen. Er ruft Major Kira dazu und klärt sie über das Thema des Gespräches auf. Sie berichtet, dass Winn wegen der Situation ein Treffen mit einigen Bajoranern organisiert hat. Kira berichtet, dass Winn Mitglied eines orthodoxen Ordens ist und versucht die nächste Kai zu werden. Sie nimmt an, dass die Stimmen nicht reichen werden. Die Bajoranerin gibt an, dass sie Winn unterstützt. Keikos Lehrplan muss ihrer Meinung nach überarbeitet werden, da sie auch viele bajoranische Kinder unterrichtet. Doch Keiko weigert sich. Deshlab ist Kira dafür, zwei Schulen auf der Station zu eröffnen. Doch das ist ganz und gar nicht in Siskos Interesse. Er will keinen Unterschiede zwischen den Bajoranern und der Föderation. Kira meint aber, dass es Unterschiede zwischen beiden Gruppen gäbe und Keiko nun einmal eine andere Philosophie lehrt, als die der Bajoraner. Doch Keiko gibt an, gar keine Philosophie zu lehren, sondern nur Wissenschaft, doch die Bajoranerin hält Wissenschaft, die ohne Religiösen Zusammenhang gelehrt wird sehr wohl für eine Philosophie. Sisko will das vernünftig regeln und wünscht Vorschläge. Doch Kira zweifelt an der Durchsetzbarkeit. Daraufhin begibt sich Sisko zum Schrein auf dem Promenadendeck. Er will mit Vedek Winn sprechen. Diese ist erfreut, endlich den Abgesandten zu treffen. Der Commander gibt an, dass er sie schon früher besucht hätte, wenn er von ihrem Besuch gewusst hätte. Die Bajoranerin findet ihren Besuch zu belanglos, um den Abgesandten damit zu behelligen, doch der findet ihn ganz und gar nicht belanglos. Sisko fühlt sich ganz und gar unwohl, da in Winn den Abgesandten nennt. Doch sie meint, es ist ein ehrenvoller Titel. Sie fühlt sein Pagh und fragt sich, warum ein Ungläubiger der Abgesandte ist. Sisko will das Problem mit der Schule lösen. Winn gibt an, mit den Propheten durch die Drehkörper geredet zu haben und dass es ihre Pflicht ist, ihren Glauben zu verteidigen. Sie droht sogar mit Konsequenzen, sollte Keiko ihre Lehren nicht widerrufen. Akt II: Der vermisste Fähnrich Auf der OPS sucht O'Brien immer noch seinen Interlock. Neela fragt, weshalb er ihn so dringend braucht, worauf der Chief antwortet, dass das Fehlen des Werkzeugs ein Sicherheitsrisiko ist, denn damit hat man Zugang zu wichtigen Systemen auf der Station. Unterdessen vermisst Dax Fähnrich Aquino. Der Offizier erschien nicht zum Dienst, laut Computer ist er nicht auf der Station, aber er hat sich nicht aus dem System ausgetragen. O'Brien hat keine Ahnung, wo der junge Mann ist, deshalb informiert Dax Odo über das Verschwinden. Derweil benutzen Neela und der Chief die Scanner der Station, um nach unabhängigen Tritanium-Quellen aufzuspüren. Auf Ebene 3, Sektion 5 wird der Computer fündig. Auch eine der Energieleitungen auf Ebene 12, Sektion 8 schlägt an. Da O'Brien das erste Ziel schon drei Mal abgesucht hat, konzentrieren sie sich auf die Energieleitung. Der Chief fragt sich, wie der Interlock dort hin gekommen sein kann. Er schaltet die Leitung ab und macht sich mit der Bajoranerin auf den Weg dort hin. Bei der Energieleitung angekommen, finden die Beiden eine schwarze Masse vor. O'Brien musst in ihr Tritanium und Neela vermutet dass der Interlok durch das Plasma] geschmolzen ist. Der Chief wundert sich nur, wie das Gerät da hin kam. Plötzlich spürt der Tricorder organisches Material auf und er nimmt eine Probe für Dr. Bashir mit. Am nächsten Morgen erzählt der Chief seiner Frau auf dem Weg zur Schule, dass Aquino laut Logbucheintrag wohl eine Unregelmäßigkeit im Energiefloss der Leitung entdeckt hatte und dies reparieren wollte. Dabei muss es zu dem Unfall gekommen sein. O'Brien ist sich sicher, dass die Analyse der DNA ergeben wird, dass der junge Fähnrich der Tote ist. An dem Stand mit den Jumja-Sticks möchte der Chief wieder einen. Der Händler weigert sich allerdings, ihm einen zu verkaufen. Miles wird wütend und greift den Verkäufer ein, doch Odo geht dazwischen. Wütend verlassen O'Brien und seine Frau den Stand. Als die Beiden an der Schule ankommen, wartet dort schon Vedek Winn mit einigen Bajoranern auf sie. Sie möchte Keiko ein Angebot machen. Da sich die Lehrerin weiter weigert, die Lehre der Propheten zu unterrichten, möchte Winn, dass bestimmte Themen einfach bei Seite gelassen werden. So soll das Wurmloch einfach im Unterricht ignoriert werden. Keiko erkundigt sich, wie es dann bei Themen wie Evolutionstheorie und Entstehung des Universums aussieht. Die Bajoranerin will das zu gegebener Zeit diskutieren. Keiko bleibt hart und so fordert Winn die Bajoraner auf, ihre Kinder nicht kehr in die Schule zu schicken. Zurück bleiben nur eine Hand voll nicht bajoranische Schüler. Bei der Besprechung auf der OPS bezüglich Fähnrich Aquino stellt Sisko die Frage, wie die Energieleitung wieder aktiviert wurde, obwohl der Offizier sie doch ausgeschaltet hat. O'Brien meint, dass der Computer die Leitung wohl versehendlich wieder aktiviert haben muss. Doch der Chief hat Zweifel, denn der junge Mann hatte ohne zu Fragen eines seiner Werkzeuge benutzt und die Reparatur war nicht so wichtig, dass sie nicht hätte warten können. Odo wird beauftragt die Sache näher zu untersuchen. Nun kommt Jake auf die OPS und redet mit seinem Vater. Die Schule wurde trotz der fehlenden bajoranischen Kinder geöffnet und Keiko erzählte den Schülern über Galileo Galilei. Jake findet die Haltung der Bajoraner dumm, doch der Commander relativiert das, indem er ihn darauf hinweißt, dass die Bajoraner während der Besatzung durch die Cardassianer nichts als ihren Glauben hatten. Er macht seinem Sohn klar, dass es alles eine Ansichtssache ist und sie offen für die Bajoraner sein müssen, wenn sie nicht alles verlieren wollen, was sie aufgebaut haben. Akt III: Erkenntnisse Commander Sisko macht sich auf den Weg nach Bajor, um dort Vedek Bareil zu treffen. Er bittet den Bajoraner, ihn zu unterstützen. Bareil soll ihm eine Audienz bei der Vedekversammlung verschaffen, doch der lehnt ab. Es würde seine Chancen Kai zu werden verringern. Wenn er aber Kai ist, so Bareil, wird er Sisko gerne unterstützen. Als Sisko von Bajor zurückkommt, erwatet ihn eine unterbesetzte OPS. Einige Bajoraner jaben sich krank gemeldet. Sisko fragt Kira, ob das ansteckend ist. Sie ist sich noch nicht sicher. Doch Sisko macht ihr klar, dass er nicht der Feind ist und dass die Offiziere besser schnell wieder gesund werden. In der Zwischenzeit hat der Doktor neues Beweismaterial im Fall Aquino gefunden. Die Überreste aus der Energieleitung stammen von dem Fähnrich. Allerdings war es kein Unfall. Aquino wurde erschossen und seine Leiche in dieser Leitung platziert, um es wie ein Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Bei der Besprechung in Siskos Büro fragt sich der Commander, ob der Tod irgendwie mit dem Schulproblem zusammenhängt. Da er aber getötet wurde, bevor Winn auf die Station kam, wird die Theorie schnell fallengelassen. Das Motiv ist dann aber unklar. Odo ist der Meinung, dass Aquinos Logbucheinträge gefälscht wurden, denn Aquino hat den Lift in jener Nacht zu Ebene 3 benutzt, wurde aber auf Ebene 12 gefunden. Er wollte zu Shuttlerampe C und Odo vermutet, dass Aquino dort ermordet wurde. An der Rampe untersuchen O'Brien und Neela alles nach Veränderungen ab, doch sie finden nichts. Die Beiden beginnen sich zu unterhalten. Dabei gibt die Bajoranerin an, dass sie den jungen Mann nicht gut kannte, denn Bajoraner und Offiziere der Sternenflotte verkehren nicht oft miteinander. Als Grund nennt sie, dass Bajoraner wohl lieber unter sich sind, doch sie gibt auch zu, dass sie sich mit dem Chief gut unterhalten kann, da er nicht überheblich, sondern viel netter ist als die Anderen. O'Brien ist das unangenehm und beide beenden den Arbeitstag. Auf der Station kommen unterdessen eine Menge Bajoraner an. Auf der Promenade ruft Odo Quark zu sich und der erkundigt sich gleich, ob eine Konferenz stattfindet. Doch Odo meint, es währen Mitglieder eines orthodoxen Ordens. Daraufhin meint der Ferengi, dass er noch weitere Dabomädchen holen muss. Doch Odo möchte etwas anderes. Er erkundigt sich bei dem Barkeeper bezüglich des Mordes an Aquino. Quark fühlt sich verletzt, denn Odo sollte wissen, dass der Ferengi kein Mörder ist. Aber der Formwandler weiß auch, dass die Meisten Freunde von Quark welche sind. Doch der Barmann ist sich sicher, dass keiner von denen etwas mit dem Tod des Offiziers zu tun hat. Dann gesellt sich O'Brien zum Constable. Er zeigt ihm das Sicherheitsbeipassmodul, dass er gefunden hat. Es war allerdings nicht an Shuttlerampe C, sondern an Shuttlerampe A. Der Chief versteht denn Sinn nicht, doch Odo schon. Aquino hat jemanden an Rampe C erwischt, wird getötet und in die Energieleitung gelegt. Danach geht der Mörder zu Shuttlerampe A, um nicht durch die Turbolifteinträge verraten zu werden und baut den Beipass dort ein. Doch wer ist der Mörder? In diesem Moment gibt es eine Explosion. Die Schule! Beide rennen sofort hin. Alles steht in Flammen. Miles will seine Frau retten, doch Odo hält ihn zurück. Da kommt Keiko aus der anderen Richtung auf ihren Mann zu und beide umarmen sich. Sie war nicht in der Schule zum Zeitpunkt des Unglücks. Kira untersucht das Klassenzimmer und Sisko erkundigt sich nach den Ergebnissen. Die Bajoranerin meint es währen leicht zu beschaffende Bestandteile in der Bombe und es war einfach diese selbst zu basteln. Außerhalb der Schule versammelt sich die Menge und Vedek Winn will die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihre Ansichten bezüglich der Föderation zu untermauern. Doch Sisko hält dagegen und sagt, dass die Bajoraner auf der Station und die Angehörigen der Sternenflotte trotz aller Meinungsverschiedenheiten immer wieder einen gemeinsamen Nenner finden. Als alle den Schauplatz verlassen, bleibt nur Neela zurück und nickt Winn zu. Akt IV: Der Anschlag. Auf der OPS unterrichtet O'Brien Sisko über die neusten Erkenntnisse im Fall Aquino. Er berichtet auch, dass er an allen Shuttlerampen Sicherheitssigel angebracht hat. Neela hört dies alles mit. In diesem Moment meldet sich Vedek Bareil von einem bajoranischen Transporter. Er kommt Siskos Einladung, die Station zu besuchen nach. Der Vedek bietet Sisko an, im beim Beseitigen der Schäden auf der Station zu helfen, als ein Freund. Im Schrein spricht Neela mit Vedek Winn. Sie berichtet, dass der Plan mit dem Shuttle entdeckt wurde und dass es keinen Weg zum Entkommen gibt. Doch Winn befiehlt ihr, mit dem Plan fortzufahren, auch wenn er keinen Ausweg gibt. Es ist der Wille der Propheten. Unterdessen entdeckt O'Brien ein geschütztes Programm im Computer. Sie ist auf ihn autorisiert, aber er kennt die Datei nicht. Da die Datei verschlüsselt ist, versuchen er und Dax die Datei zu entschlüsseln. Unterdessen kommt Bareil auf der Station an. Er wird von einer Vielzahl von Bajoranern empfangen. Odo hat alle Hände Voll zu tun, dem Vedek den Weg frei zu machen. Auch Neela folgt dem Geschehen. Unterdessen kann der Chief die Datei entschlüsseln. Er findet heraus, dass das Programm dazu dient, die Kraftfelder zwischen der Promenade und Shuttlerampe A zu umgehen. Alles deutet auf einen Fluchtweg. Der Chief entdeckt, dass im Sicherheitsbüro ein Subraumrelais aktiviert wurde. Er will sich das genauer anschauen. Unterdessen führt Dax eine Überprüfung der anderen Sicherheitssysteme durch. Der Erste Weg führt Bareil unterdessen zum Schrein, wo er auf Winn trifft. Er bittet sie, ihn zur Schule zu begleiten, um eine friedliche Lösung herbeizuführen. Winn willigt ein. O'Brien erreicht das Sicherheitsbüro. Mit dem Tricorder sucht er nach Fehlern im System. Er findet den Fehler im isolinearen Coprozessor. Doch dieser wurde erst vor zwei Tagen repariert. Von Neela. Unterdessen kommt die Gruppe auf dem Promenadendeck an der Schule an und Bareil beginnt eine Rede zu halten. Der Chief weiß, dass dieses Coprozessoren nur für die Waffendetektoren auf dem Promenadendeck zuständig sind. Doch Dax meldet, dass alle Detektoren in Betrieb sind und normal funktionieren. Sofort realisiert O'Brien, was Neela vor hat. Sisko ist mit Bareil auf dem Promenadendeck und der Chief informiert ihn, nach Neela Ausschau zu halten. Während der Vedek seine Rede hält, schaut der Commander sich nach Neela um. Er entdeckt sie und in dem Moment, als sie ihre Waffe zieht, wirft er sich auf sie. Er kann verhindern, dass sie Bareil erschießt. Als Neela abgeführt wird, wissen Sisko und Kira genau, was Winn vorhatte. Bareil wird erst einmal weggebracht, doch Kira geht auf Winn zu und stellt sie zur Rede. Doch die verschwindet wortlos. Auf der OPS spricht Sisko mit Kira. Er meldet, dass Neela sagt, dass sie alleine schuldig ist. Leider lässt sich so nicht beweisen, dass Vedek Winn in die Sache verwickelt ist. Hintergrundinformationen *Verwendete Erwerbsregeln: :Nr. 007: Halte deine Ohren offen. *In dieser Episode hat Louise Fletcher ihren ersten Auftritt als Winn Adami. Auch Philip Anglim als Bareil Antos wird vorgestellt. *In der Episode wird Vedek Winn in der deutschen Übersetzung durchgehend Wunn genannt. Dies ändert sich aber bei den nächsten Episoden. *Erstmals seit Der Abgesandte, Teil I und Der Abgesandte, Teil II wird Sisko wieder als Abgesandter bezeichnet. *Vedek Winn gibt an, dass die Propheten durch die Drehkörper mit ihr gesprochen haben. In der 7. Staffel gibt sie jedoch zu, dass die Propheten nie wirklich mit ihr geredet haben. *Es gibt erstmals Spannungen zwischen der Föderation und den Bajoranern. Diese weiten sich in den nächsten Episoden Die Heimkehr, Der Kreis und Die Belagerung noch aus. *Erstmal sieht man das für Bajoraner tüpische Klatschen, bei dem sie mit dem Handteller der einen Hand, auf den Handrücken der anderen Hand schlagen. Dialogzitate *'Kira': "Manche Leute sagen pure Wissenschaft, die ohne religiösen zusammenhang gelehrt wird, sei eine Philosophie, Mr. O'Brien." *'Winn' (nachdem sie Siskos Pagh erforscht): "Sie sind noch immer ungläubig. Ich habe Kai Opaka gefragt, wieso es ein ungläubiger ist, der nach den Propheten sucht? Und sie hat mir erwiedert, dass man den eigenen Göttern nie in die Augen blicken darf. Ich dachte da anders. Ich habe ihr gesagt, ich würde alles daran setzen, in ihre Augen sehen zu können. Sie hat mir geraten, einen Tag in völliger Dunkelheit zuzubringen. Und sie hatte damit völlig recht. Sie war so einmalig und ich vermisse sie zutiefst." *'Händler' (nachdem er dem Chief den Jumja-Stick verweigert): "Suchen sie die Propheten." O'Brien: "Ich suche gleich..." Keiko: "Miles!" Odo: "Sucht sie doch selbst." *'Keiko': "Ich bin Lehrerin. Meine Aufgabe ist es, den Schülern Wissen zu vermitteln, aber nicht es ihnen vorzuenthalten." *'Jake': "Heute hat sie uns etwas über das Leben von Galilei erzählt. Hast du gewusst, dass ihn die Inquisition angeklagt hat, weil er gelehrt hat, dass sich die Erde um die Sonne dreht?" Sisko: "Angeklagt und verurteilt. Und seine Bücher verbrand." Jake: "Wieso waren sie damals nur so dumm?" Sisko: "Es ist leicht, sieben Jahrhunderte zurück zu sehen und zu beurteilen, was falsch oder richtig war." Jake: "Aber das Selbe passiert doch jetzt wieder. Dieses Gefasel über den heiligen Tempel im Wurmloch, das ist doch dumm." Sisko: "Ist es nicht. Du darfst etwas nicht vergessen, Jake. Für fast 50 Jahre war der Glaube das Einzige, das den Bajoranern geholfen hat, die cardassianische Besetzung zu überleben. Die Propheten waren ihre einzige Quelle für Mut und Hoffnung." Jake: "Aber es waren keine Propheten. Es waren nur Wesen, die du in dem Wurmloch angetroffen hast." Sisko: "Für diese Wesen ist es genauso schwer zurückzusehen, wie nach Vorne. Wieso sollte man sie nicht als Propheten ansehen." Jake: "Ist das dein Ernst?" Sisko: "Meiner Meinung nach ist das eine Frage der Interpretation. Es entspricht vielleicht nicht dem was du glaubst, ist aber auch nicht falsch. Denkst du erst einmal auf diese Weise, wirst du dich genauso verhalten wie Vedek Winn, nur von der anderen Seite. Wir können auf diese Weise nicht denken. Wir würden alles verlieren, was wir hier geschaffen haben." *'Sisko': "Vedek Bareil?" (legt den Kopf etwas nach forne) Bareil: "Sie sollten mir keinen Tribut zollen." Sisko: "Ich Tribut? Ich wollte nur... Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen von Bajors geistigen Führern treffe, greifen sie mir zuerst ans…" Bareil: "…Ohr? Das ist ihnen unangenehm, nicht wahr?" Sisko: "Ich bin zu höflich gewesen das zuzugeben." Bareil: "Ich war 5, als mir ein Mönch das erste Mal ans Ohr gegriffen hat. Er war eine hässliche alte Krähe und quetschte das Pagh mit den Fingern nur so aus mir heraus. Ich war sein bevorzugtes Opfer, weil ich immer aufsässig gewesen bin. Ich habe mir als mein Lebensziel gesetzt, dieses veraltete Ritual abzuschaffen." Sisko: "Die Föderation hilft ihnen dabei." *'Bareil': "Es tut mir leid, Commander, die Vedekversammlung wird sie nicht empfangen." Sisko: "Wieso nicht?" Bareil: "Viele halten sie für das Symbol einer Föderation, die sie für gottlos halten. Manche fürchten sie als den Abgesandten unserer Propheten. Und manche fürchten sie, weil Vedek Winn es von ihnen fordert. Oh ja, wir sind wirklich gut darin Angst heraufzubeschwören, um alles zu rechtfertigen, was wir tun. Heute bin ich nur ein Vedek. Wenn die Propheten wollen, bin ich vielleicht einmal ein Kai. Dann würde ich ein besserer Freund für sie sein." Sisko: "Mit anderen Worten, wenn sie jetzt mein Freund währen, könnte ihnen das schaden." Bareil: "Die Propheten haben uns Geduld gelehrt." Sisko: "Es scheint als lehrten sie sie auch Politik." *'Kira': "Drei bajoranische Offiziere haben den Dienst nicht angetreten. Sie fühlen sich angeblich nicht wohl." Sisko: "Ist das etwa anstecken, Major?" Kira: "Das weiß ich noch nicht." Sisko: "Ist ihr Volk bereit alles aufs Spiel zu setzen, was wir in den letzten sieben Monaten erreicht haben?" Kira: "Jeder weiß, wenn die Föderation geht, werden die Cardassianer zurückkehren." Sisko: "Bei allem Respekt, Major, der Schutz der bajoranischen Grenzen ist nicht der Hauptgrund für die Anwesenheit der Föderation. Ich bin auch nicht deswegen hier. Ich bin hier um eine vertrauensvolle Beziehung aufzubauen und ich will das Gefühl haben, dass jemand… irgendjemand auf ihrer Seite etwas auf diese Bemühungen erwidert." Kira: "Ich dachte, ich hätte ihnen so viel Beistand geleistet wie ich konnte. Außer…." Sisko: "Das ist nicht genug, Major." Kira: "Ich dachte auf der Station ist Platz für alle Philosophien." Sisko: "Unsre erkrankten bajoranischen Offiziere sollen umgehend wieder gesund werden oder sie können auf dem Weg zu ihrem nächsten Einsatz eine Kur machen." *'Quark': "Sagen sie, findet hier eine bajoranische Konferenz statt, von der ich nichts gewusst habe? Danke Odo! Ich rufe gleich mehr Dabomädchen her." Odo: "Es ist keine Konferenz. Sie gehören einem orthodoxen Glaubensorden an und kommen um Vedek Winn zu unterstützen, ihre Kinder nicht in unserer Schule unterrichten zu lassen." Quark: "Orthodox? Wenn das so ist, werde ich doppelt soviele Dabomädchen holen. Diese religiösen Typen lieben Dabomädchen." *'Winn': "Wo ist Mrs. O'Brien?" Sisko: "Ihr Mann hat sie nach Hause gebracht." Winn: "War sie verletzt? Wurde jemand verletzt?" Sisko: "Nein." Winn: "Die Propheten waren freundlich zu uns." Sisko: "Die Propheten haben nichts mit dem zu tun, was hier passiert ist. Dieses Verbrechen konnte nur ein krankhaftes Gehirn begehen, das auf ihre Stimme hört und nicht auf die Propheten." Winn: "Macht der Abgesandte etwa mich verantwortlich für diesen Akt von Terrorismus." Sisko: "Der Commander dieser Station tut es." Winn: "Mögen die Propheten ihnen verzeihen, dass sie sie aufgegeben haben." Sisko: "Sie betrachten die Propheten als ihre persönlichen Auftraggeber, Vedek Winn. Ich bezweifle aber, dass das so ist. Für wen sprechen sie denn? Für eine Minderheit, die in ihrer Gesellschaft kaum etwas ausmacht. Deswegen sind sie hergekommen, weil sie glauben hier mehr Anklang zu finden." Winn: "Ist ihnen das von ihrem Freund Vedek Bareil erzählt worden? Er denkt genauso verkehrt wie sie… Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Sie denken nicht einfach verkehrt, wie ich eben dachte. Jetzt sehe ich es, sie wollen nichts anderes als uns vernichten." Sisko: "Sie vernichten?" Winn: "Sie leben ohne Seele, Commander. Sie und ihre Föderation hausen in einem Universum voller Dunkelheit und sie wollen, dass wie da auch mit hineingezogen werden, aber wir werden ihnen nicht folgen." Sisko: "Sie haben gerade ihren ersten Fehler gemacht, Vedek." Winn: "Habe ich?" Sisko: "Die Bajoraner, die mit uns auf dieser Station leben, die hier seit Monaten mit uns arbeiten, die uns dabei geholfen haben den Gamma-Quadranten zu erforschen, mit deren Hilfe wir das Wurmloch beschützen, die begonnen haben gemeinsam mit uns die Zukunft Bajors aufzubauen. Diese Bajoraner wissen, dass sie in uns keine Feinde haben, dass wir keine Teufel sind. Es gibt Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Wir werden noch manchen Kampf austragen müssen, aber wir finden am Ende immer zu einem noch besseren Verständnis und noch mehr Wertschätzung füreinander. Sie werden hier kein Glück haben. Die Schule wird wieder aufmachen. Wenn ihre Rhetorik veraltet ist, werden bajoranische Eltern ihre Kinder wieder gerne her bringen." Winn: "Wir werden sehen." *'Neela': "Die Propheten wollten es. Ich bin ihrem ruf gefolgt." *'Kira': "Sie wollten ihn nur herlocken, nicht wahr? Die Schule, die Proteste, die Bombe. Sie wussten, dass ihn das hier auf den Plan bringt. Er sollte getötet werden. Sie wollten nicht, dass er Kai wird." *'Kira': "Ich beneide Vedek Winn, weil sie den wahren Glauben hat. Ich wünschte mein Glaube währe so stark wie ihrer." Sisko: "Vielleicht ist er es. Ich muss einen Bericht für die Sternenflotte schreiben. Ruhen sie sich ein bisschen aus." Kira: "Ich helfe ihnen dabei. Commander, ich habe gehört, was sie vorhind zu Vedek Winn sagten. Ich wollte ihnen sagen es ist richtig, was sie über die Bajoraner denken. Jedenfalls was mich angeht. Ich halte sie nicht für einen Teufel." Sisko: "Möglicherweise haben wir doch einen Fortschritt erziehlt." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Rosalind Chao als Keiko O'Brien * Robin Christopher als Neela * Philip Anglim als Vedek Bareil Antos * Louise Fletcher als Vedek Winn Adami * Michael Eugene Fairman als Verkäufer * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:In the Hands of the Prophets es:In the Hands of the Prophets nl:In the Hands of the Prophets